Mission
by kAwAii Ai kAgE
Summary: Three guys, one girl. A mission to protect for a year. While the year goes by, they all find themselves fighting for her. Who will be the one to capture her heart? OCx? pairing


**Mission**

**by: kAwAii Ai kAgE**

_Three guys, one girl. A mission to protect for a year. While the year goes by, they all find themselves fighting for her. Who will be the one to capture her heart?_

**pairing: OCx???**

**Rated T--for language**

**A/N: I do not copy anyone's story!**

_

* * *

**F.Y.I. - I do not own any Naruto characters!**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: ****Mission**

**Mission group:**

Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto Uzumaki

Sabaku no Gaara

Word from Kakashi:

_Yo, this is serious. A special mission assigned only for you three, straight from the Hokage. This girl, Aki Oriha, is a special girl who holds the new demon of Mizu inside of her. Her parents have asked for this and is willing to pay as much as they can. Also she is also going through many hardships right now. Many people has tried to murder her many times in a row already, but her family still needs her. Your mission is to guard her for the first year in her new high school, this high school is private so she has to stay there for the whole year. She can't die in high school when her family still needs her after the school year. So the Hokage has chosen the three of you to guard her for the first year, to see how things go first. Your mission begins as soon as you three enter through the gates Private Emi High. You leave at noon._

_Good luck, we trust in you,_

_Kakashi_

**Time of Mission: 1 year**

* * *

"-Tch-" a boy with natural dark blue hair replied as he slammed the paper onto the table. He had dark ocean blue eyes, and was in his boxers shirtless. In front of him sat a boy already dressed up in some baggy dark green jeans and a camouflage shirt on, with his feet resting on the table and his arms crossed. He gave the blue haired boy a confused look with his pale green eyes with dark circles around them, he also had reddish-brown hair and a tattoo of the kanji 'love' on the left side of his forehead. 

"Nani?" another boy with blond hair and blue eyes asked tiredly as he came toward the two boys. He had on a plain muscle t-shirt and blue boxers as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"We have a new mission, starting at noon today." the blue haired boy answered, as he crossed his arms showing how annoyed he was already.

"What's the mission, Sasuke?" the red headed boy ask, as he put his feet down and uncrossed his arms sitting up in the chair at the news and the blond haired boy snapped awake.

"Read it yourself, Gaara." Sasuke answered harshly, pushing the paper to Gaara before he walked off to the sink. Gaara only muttered something under his breathe before he grabbed at the paper roughly and read it. After a few seconds his eyes widen.

"Nani?" the blond boy asked again as he crossed his arms.

"Naruto, go pack. We have to leave in half an hour." Gaara answered, getting up from the chair and leaving the room before Naruto could ask why. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, but only to notice that Sasuke had already left a while ago. Then Naruto murmured something under his breathe before he walked to the staircase and climbed it.

* * *

"Have you heard?! There's going to be three new transferred students today! They're all guys!" A girl with brown hair that turned lighter as it flowed down to her waist blurted to another girl with brown hair who was sitting at her desk. Then she slammed her hands down on the girl's desk a bit harder that she meant to and grinned with a big smile. 

"Whoa, Rie...Calm down, don't go all hyper on me today." The other girl replied, her hands already up in defense, as she flinched.

"Yeah, Rie. Get away from Aki." A blond haired girl said as she walked over.

"Whatever Riku, anyways! Did you know that three new boys are transferring to our school today! I hope that they all end up in our class!" Rie squealed as she jumped up and down happily.

"Ugh! Rie, Shut up!" Another girl with black hair replied as she walked over.

"Yeah, Shut up Rie." Riku added as she crossed her arms.

"Shh!" Rie replied, with a finger to her mouth before she squealed and turned to Kumi and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Did you-" Rie started but was suddenly stopped.

"Shut the fuck up Rie!" A girl with layered brown hair said angrily, cutting Rie off by putting a hand on her mouth.

"Yeah Rie, calm down. You really she do what Michi just said 'cause we can hear you out in the hall." Yet another girl with shoulder length hair said as she walked up to them and Michi let go of Rie.

"Hani's right." A boy said as he came up to them.

"Hey look! It's pumpkin head!" Riku replied, as all the girls burst out laughing.

"Riku! That was mean! Yo, Tai." Aki said after she laughed, and Tai nod in reply for the respect even though they laughed they all didn't really mean it, and his orange high-lighted hair bouncing with his head.

"Yo, Aki." Tai nodded, before he walked off.

"Nice." Michiyo replied.

"Awe, come on. You all know that he's always a really nice guy-friend--unless you start a fight with him then it gets a bit awkward--but we shouldn't be so mean." Hani answered, as she crossed her arms and Aki nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm cold." Riku yawned after awhile as she shivered a bit.

"Yeah, it's starting to get cold, but I'm not!" Aki smiled, earning fits of laughs from her closest friends in the world.

"Well duh! You always have on sweaters." Kumi replied, as Riku punched Aki playfully in the arm.

"Yeah, it's not like you and Michi don't." Aki retorted, as she crossed her arms.

"Oh My Gosh! Now that I think about it; Aki, Kumi, and Michi are always wearing sweaters!" Rie suddenly said, with a finger on her chin. Then everyone put a finger on their lips for a second before answering at the same time, "Oh really? No Duh!" and Rie giggled sweetly like a little innocent girl as she clapped happily.

"Geez, Rie...and I thought that _I_ was slow." Aki added, getting a soft whack in the head from Rie.

"Everyone is slow at times, Aki." Hamano replied uncrossing her arms and smiling along with the other girls as Aki pretended to rub her head in hurt.

"I know. Ne, Rie can I pretend to be you for first period? You're in front, so can I?" Aki suddenly asked before Rie handed Aki her glasses. Then the bell rung and everyone left for their seats, which was far away from each other. Aki's seat was right next to the window, with an empty seat in front of her, on her right, and behind her. Aki sighed in loneliness as she slipped the glasses on she knew that it was bad for her eyes, but she like to wear them anyways. It was kind of like keeping herself in secret. Aki sighed again as she rested her chin on her hand before she looked out the window and stared off.

* * *

Aki's thoughts

_I miss my family already...How am I going to survive through this school year?! So many people hate me just because I have Mizu sealed into me a few days ago, geez. Oh well, I know I will survive...as long as I have my friends beside me...I'm so happy they decided to stick with me even after a demon is sealed inside of me. Now I know for sure that I'm not alone anymore._

_But...what did mom and dad mean when they said that I will be in perfect condition? It was like they had planned something that they didn't tell me about...I have a weird feeling...But it usually turns out to be nothin' ahaha. I'm so stupid.._

_It'll be so scary if they had hired three-_

End of thoughts

* * *

"Eh?" Aki blurted quietly to herself, when she saw three boys pass through the gates, and then they suddenly disappeared. '_Nani? How?_' Aki thought, as she looked up.

"AKI!" Ms. Simone voice suddenly interrupted Aki's thoughts, making her chin slip off her hand as she quickly turned her head around.

"H-Hai?!" Aki asked, both her hands on her desk as she shook slightly. There's a reason, Ms. Simone can be really nice, but she can be quite scary in a way.

"Raise your hand to show these three boys where you sit so they can sit! Pay more attention Aki." Ms. Simone said calming down, all the teachers know Aki very well. Other than her friends and family, they are the only other people that seemed to understand Aki, even after Mizu was sealed into her. No teacher can really stay mad at Aki, for her personality is gentle and generous in kind of way.

"Hai, Gomenasai!" Aki replied, raising her hand up in the air, as she smiled. Riku, Rie, Kumiko, Michiyo, Hamano, and Tai laughed to themselves quietly. While three boys walked up to her, the red head sitting behind her; the blond sitting in front; blue head sitting next to her. Aki noticed that most girls were glaring at her, before drooling over the boys.

The blond haired boy in front of her had a plain white shirt under while he had an orange pair of pants and a black and orange sweater with a black head ban on and black shoes. The boy with the blue hair had on white knee high shorts with a blue short sleeve shirt and dark ocean blue shoes. And behind Aki, the red head boy had on camouflage green short sleeve with dark green baggy pants and brown boots.

"Aki Oriha?" Ms. Simone asked, and with that Aki's hand flew up into the air, her head whipping to Ms. Simone's way with a innocent questioning look as she tilted her head a bit to make eye contact. Ms. Simone only smiled before she clicked on the mouse to check of Aki's name on the computer as Aki let her hand down and smiled back before looking out the window again.

'_They were fast...how?_' Aki asked herself, before she noticed that Riku had walked over to her.

"Hello! Aki! Earth to Aki! Get up! Let's go! Get your freakin' butt off the seat!" Riku said loudly into Aki's face, making her flinch so hard that her chair tip backwards.

"A-Aya!" Aki blurted as she fell backwards along with the chair.

"Oh My Gosh!" Riku blurted. Just then two hands caught Aki by the shoulders and another two hands caught her two wrists, preventing her from falling any farther and her head from hitting the back desk.

"N-Nani?" Aki blurted, as the blond headed boy held onto her wrist and the red headed boy held her by her shoulders.

"Aki Oriha, right?" The blue haired boy asked in reply as he walked up coolly to them with his hands in his pockets, before he bent down and fixed to chair. Then the two boys let go of Aki before she stood up dumbstruck.

"N-Nani? Oh...Yeah, why?" Aki asked clearly confused, then the boy muttered something under his breathe before answering her.

"Show us around." He answered rudely as he crossed his arms, and waited impatiently.

"How rude." Riku murmured angrily to Aki, before Aki led the way out of the class to get their schedule.

* * *

"Can I speak to the principal, I'm here for a special condition." Sasuke asked as he leaned in on the table to ask the lady, who blushed and nodded before leading the way. 

"Nice going, you already have old ladies falling head over heels for you." Gaara replied quietly as they followed the lady who was trembling a bit as she walked ahead of them. They all walked with their hands in their pockets.

"What can I say? I don't do it on purpose, and at least I don't try to steal your girls." Sasuke answered, earning a glare from Naruto and Gaara.

"Whatever." Naruto yawned before he took his hands out of his pockets and put them behind his neck, as they walked into the principal's room and then the lady left.

"What kind of condition is this?" The principal asked kindly, as he turned around in his chair to face the three of them with his hands together on the desk. Then at the same time all three of them slipped a hand into their pockets before taking out their I.D. with their name and picture on it.

"I see...Kakashi had already explained everything to me. Make sure to take good care of her." The principal replied before he handed out each of them a sheet of paper.

"Here are your schedules, you have exactly the same schedule as she does." He added before he shooed them out.

"Well, that was quick." Naruto muttered as he scratched the back of his head while the three of them walked back to Aki who was told to wait patiently by Sasuke.

"So, we're a little late for First period, but what class do you have? I can show you all to your first class before I go to my class." Aki said as they walked in the hallway.

"We all have science." Gaara answered, as they followed a few feet behind her. Then Aki suddenly stopped and turned around abruptly.

"Ano...What are your names again?" Aki asked after she turned around, as she looked at them with questioning eyes. Sasuke only twitched and looked away; Gaara rolled his eyes; and Naruto only looked down at his feet which he shuffled and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara answered after what seemed like hours to him, since Sasuke and Naruto didn't want to introduce first, he decided that he will.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto murmured quietly.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke replied coolly, then at the same time the three of them looked up at Aki with emotionless and expressionless faces. Aki only seemed to shrug her shoulders before she led them up the stairs and to a room. Then she opened it and entered with the three of them behind her.

"Gomenasai, I had to show our new students around." Aki said quietly to the teacher who nodded understandably, while everyone else looked up to stare at the new boys, who only looked back with expressionless faces. Many girls started to have starry eyes, some even started to drool. Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara waited patiently by the door as Aki talked to the teacher for a minute.

"Everyone! Stand and wait for your name to be called! I'm pairing you up! Boy, Girl!" The teacher suddenly said loudly, making most people muttered annoyed before they all stood up. Then he started calling out names. Finally after awhile, "Oriha and Uzumaki!" making Aki look up with her eyes widen. While she heard some groans from some girls.

'_Nani?! Why one of the new kids?! And why so quickly?! _' Aki thought to herself, mentally slapping herself on the forehead as Naruto walked up to her calmly with his hands in his pockets. There were a few gasps when Naruto reached Aki. Aki only stood there not knowing what to do, before she looked up and saw Naruto motion with his head, telling her to lead the way. Aki only looked back down and stayed silent before she walked to one of the desk and sat on one of the stools, Naruto doing the same.

"Today, we will be working with toxics! Be careful! Make sure that you are very careful, do not spill anything! Someone can get seriously injured, use gloves, lab coats, and goggles! This toxic is only dangerous for a minute or two, it can melt any object that it touches, but after that it's harmless! But still, be careful!" Mr. Heji said loudly before everyone got ready and started working.

"What are we doing?" Naruto asked, as he watched Aki mixed a liquid with a powder together.

"We're trying to see if it will bubble up, if it does, all we have to do is record what we did and the results. Then we'll be done." Aki answered, as the liquid started to bubble up, Naruto only watched curious as Aki smiled happily.

"Now all we have to do is clean up and record the results." Aki said happily, before Naruto helped her clean up their small table. Aki sat down on her stool after they were down, before she took out a notebook and started writing.

"Is there something I'm supposed to do?" Naruto asked, clearly not sure of what he was suppose to do.

"No, it's okay. I'll write it down." Aki answered quietly as she wrote quickly and as neatly as possible.

"Oops! Oh no!" A girl suddenly blurted, as she tripped and the tube of bubbling toxic flew out of her hands, the liquid spilling out and flying in the air. Aki's eyes widen, when she turned her head and looked up to see the toxic head straight at her. Then suddenly she felt two arms grab her and pull her back hard. Everything seemed to slow down for Aki as she watched the liquid splat onto the chair where she was sitting and spill onto the floor, as Mr. Heji rushed over.

"Oh My Gosh! I am so sorry!" The girl blurted, as the liquid on the stool suddenly started bubbling and then the top of the stool seat started to melt slowly and bubble up. Everyone gasped, now knowing that the toxic was more dangerous that they all had thought. Then the chair suddenly turned into a liquid.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked Aki, as she just gaped at the melted chair glop on the floor in front of her. Aki's eyes wide with shock and a bit of fear in them.

'_T-That could have been me! _'Aki screamed in her head, as she closed her mouth and nodded slightly her eyes still wide, as Naruto let go of her. Then before anything else could happen the bell rang and students quickly went to get their stuffs before leaving.

"You can all turn in the assignments tomorrow!" Mr. Heji shouted over the noise before most of the students left, then he left to go get a mop.

"A-Arigatou...U-Uzumaki-kun." Aki said as she quickly bowed, realizing that Naruto had just saved her life, before she quickly picked up her stuffs. Naruto only looked at her with an unreadable faceas Sasuke and Gaara walked up to the two of them.

"Yo, you okay?" Sasuke asked, when he reached them, both he and Gaara with their hands in their pockets.

"H-Hai..." Aki answered, as Gaara rolled his eyes and Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"We have the same schedule--don't ask why or how--just show us the next room." Gaara replied, as Aki quickly gathered her stuffs. Aki nodded before she led them all out the door, she stopped at her locker and unlocked it quickly. Then she put her notebooks and textbooks in, before she closed it and led them up another pair of stairs and quickly to another door.

"We have Art now. It's slippery so be careful." Aki explained as they entered the room and Aki went to sit in an empty seat with Sasuke sitting in the empty seat on front of her; Gaara to her right; and Naruto in front of Gaara.

"As you all see, each of you have a pair of wireless head phones by you. Take those and listen to them, whatever comes to your mind, draw it out with the tools that you have." The teacher, Miss Semi said before she motioned for everyone to put it on. It was a sweet music...and what appeared in Aki's mind...

Was a young girl in a field as the wind blew at her softly. She was in a creamy colored flowy dress that stopped at her mid-thigh. Her back was faced to the picture, you almost saw her face, but couldn't. She also had light shoulder length light brown hair that flowed along with the wind. The sun was setting, the sky filled with a nice soft color of orange, pink, golden yellow, red, and a soft sky blue.

"Aki?" Aki suddenly heard Riku said in her ear. Then Aki noticed that Riku had already taken off the headphones and everyone was kind of staring at her. Aki put down her hand before she asked, "Nani?" as she turned her body around a bit to face everyone.

"That is amazing." Miss Semi replied her eyes wide just like all the other students, as they all stare pass Aki and at her drawing.

"Nani?" Aki asked, before she turned around to look at her drawing. It was just like she had imagined...

"You're such a good artist! You're too good! Get outta this room, Aki!" Riku replied as she playfully nudged Aki in the shoulder.

* * *

**(ff to end of day)**

"Ano...Uchiha-kun, Uzumaki-kun, Sabaku no Gaara-kun...Why are you guys following me?" Aki asked as she stopped abruptly stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara. Who all had their hands in their pockets as they walked behind her coolly.

"What do you mean? Aren't we suppose to follow you?" Naruto asked, as he took out a hand to scratch the back of his head.

"Nani? Are you three...like stalkers or something?" Aki asked, a bit of fear in her eyes as she took a step back and the guys took a step forward. Then Aki trembled a bit before, "Riku! Come over here and help me!" Aki suddenly shouted as she jumped a bit and looked pass the boys waving her hand in the air.

"Nani?" Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto replied, as they whipped their heads in the direction that Aki was waving to. All of them were already in a fighting stance, only to find no one over there or near them.

"What is this? Some kind of joke?" Sasuke asked, as they all turned back annoyed, but Aki had already ran quite far ahead of them.

"How can she be that fast?" Gaara asked, as the three of them broke into a run after Aki.

"Do you think it's Mizu? Or is it really just her?" Sasuke asked as they caught up a bit to Aki.

"Stop asking damn questions! Just concentrate on catching up to her and the damn mission!" Naruto answered annoyed as they gained up on her.

"Ahhh! Watashi gozen sonzai kuki! HERUPU!" Aki shouted as she picked up her pace.

**(A/N: She's saying: "I am being stalk! HELP!")**

"Damnit!" Cursed Sasuke as Aki shouted for help, drawing attention to them, as Gaara, Naruto, and he picked up their pace too. Finally when they were right behind Aki, Aki suddenly stopped. The boys ran past her for a few feet, before Aki started running the other way.

"Nani?" Gaara replied, a bit confused as they quickly turned around and ran after her.

"Help!" Aki shouted as she ran ahead, then suddenly Gaara jumped and caught Aki.

"Nani! Ah! Help! MICHI! HANI! RIE! RIKU! KUMI! HELP!" Aki screamed her lungs out, making Gaara tighten his grasp around her waist as she repeatedly elbowed him in the chest and stomach. Somehow though, Gaara held on even though his face had a hint of pain in it while it was showing mostly how annoyed he was.

"Let go of Aki you perv!" Rie, Riku, Kumiko, Hamano, and Michiyo's voice suddenly shouted at the same time. Making all the guys look up to see all five girls in front of them with their hands on their hips.

"I am not a perv." Gaara answered calmly, as Aki elbowed him in the stomach once again, making him lose his grasp around her.

"What the hell is going on?!" Aki blurted as she turned around angrily and took off the glasses that she was wearing the whole day and handed them to Rie.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked in reply coolly.

"What she is trying to say is why did you three follow her into the girl's dorms?" Michiyo asked, as all the girls crossed their arms and waited patiently for the answer. The three boys only sighed, before each of them reached into their pockets and pulled out their I.D. with their name and picture on it.

"We are Jounins from Konoha, on a special condition here." Naruto answered, as the three of them put their I.D.'s back into their pockets.

"Ninjas...From Konoha?" Riku asked, as she furrowed her eye brows clearly confused.

"Nani?" Rie asked in reply.

"Oh! So it's the three of you that Aki's parents hired?" Hani asked, as she smiled and crossed her arms.

"Wow, you should be thankful Aki. You're parents hired three cute boys to protect you for a whole year!" Kumi whispered into Aki's ear.

"Oh, okay. Sorry then." Michi replied.

"NANI?! MY PARENTS HIRED YOU THREE TO PROTECT ME?! FOR A WHOLE YEAR?!" Aki blurted, practically shouting her lungs out.

"We're not stalkers or pervs; we're here on a special condition. Meaning that we have permission to come here." Naruto said, as he stuffed his hands back into his pockets.

"Hey! That means Aki won't feel lonely anymore!" Riku replied, patting the gaping Aki's back.

"Nani?" Gaara asked, crossing his arms instead and giving the girls an emotionless stare as he tilted his head a bit.

"A dorm room can only hold four people. Each of us was assigned to a room separately with other roommates, while somehow Aki was alone ever since the beginning of the year--which was just a few days ago." Kumi answered as she also crossed her arms.

"I bet it was because her parents had already planned everything out." Rie smiled, as she clapped and giggled girlishly.

"I...can' believe this is happening to me..." Aki replied her head dropping with confusion.

"-tch- Your parents didn't even tell you?" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, they didn't...and I can't believe that you guys didn't either!" Aki practically shouted as she turned around and glared angrily at all her friends.

"Hey! We couldn't! Your parents asked us not too, and our parents said that if we did there would be consequences!" Hani replied, her hands up in the air in defense as she smiled.

"Ugh...backstabbers..." Aki mumbled, as she crossed her arms and looked away from them also turning her back on them.

"What! Ever!" Riku and the other girls burst out laughing.

"My parents are too overprotective..." Aki sweatdropped, before she uncrossed her arms and smile a small smile to the boys, before she turned back to face her friends again. Then abruptly door by door opened in the building behind the girls, as more girls came out onto their small balcony to see all the commotion.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S THE NEW BOYS FROM SCHOOL!" was heard through that block right then.

"Oh...shit..." Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke replied, as all the random girls on their balcony ran back inside and a rumbling noise was heard. Just a few seconds had pass and the entrance doors bursted open and a huge group of girls ruched toward them with a cloud of dust behind them.

"You got that right..." Aki muttered, as the crowd ran closer and closer by the second.

* * *

**A/N: **

Thanks for reading this far...if you even did, but--This is my very first fanfic! Please Review! It took me a look time to write this chapter, I hope that it wasn't too long. (If you don't like it, don't bother reviewing, I'm not going to read your comment about how bad my story is.) Thanks again for reading again.

**--kAwAii Ai kAgE**


End file.
